


День 5. Пробуждение божества

by serorisumu



Series: Истории для Writober 2018 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noragami Fusion, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: Скитаясь по миру бесплотным духом, он никак не ожидал, что станет свидетелем пробуждения нового божества.





	День 5. Пробуждение божества

**Author's Note:**

> Окей. Возможно, я воспринимаю некоторые темы слишком буквально, но ещё со вчера план был однозначный - писать по Норагами. А потом в твиттере кто-то вспомнил, что сегодня два года с выходя первой серии йои. Поэтому пришлось писать йои во вселенной норагами...  
> На самом деле у меня написано больше, но в продолжении пока нет не то что точки - даже запятой, на которой можно было бы отчеканить кусок и выложить. Увы.

Кто знает, сколько времени он скитался по земле бесплотной частичкой бытия. Не помня ни своего имени, ни прошлой жизни, ни смерти. Он был слишком мал, чтобы привлечь аякаши и быть сожранным, и слишком слаб, чтобы обрести хоть какую-либо форму. 

День и ночь бесконечно сменяли друг друга, а ветер неустанно переносил его с места на место. Перед ним мелькали горы, реки, леса, снега, выжженная трава, деревянные дома, каменные замки, бетонные коробки зданий. Он летел и летел, пока однажды ветер не усадил его на маленькую рыбацкую лодку, притаившуюся за скалой и смотревшую острым носом прямо в океан. 

Неожиданно вода под лодкой чуть заметно засветилась, на поверхности заиграли блики и солнечные зайчики, хотя небо было затянуто серыми облаками - вот-вот должен был начаться шторм.

Рыбак удивлённо моргнул пару раз и, не теряя сноровки даже при таких необычных обстоятельствах, с силой потянул свою сеть на борт. Спустя пару минут натуженного пыхтения на дно лодки упало маленькое тельце. Спящий младенец как будто светился изнутри мягким светом, а его волосы сияли чистым золотом.

Впервые в своей бестелесной жизни дух решил не покориться ветру, гнавшему его прочь от лодки и от необычного малыша. Дух собрал все свои силы и намертво прилип к светящейся ладошке и тутже почувствовал, как в него потекла тёплая, мягкая жизненная энергия.

Благодаря тому, что ребёнок принадлежал миру духов, старик скоро позабыл о странном младенце и вернулся к ловле рыбы. Удивительно, но теперь клёв шёл намного лучше, и уже через час, до отказу груженый рыбой, он направил лодку обратно в деревню.

“Эй, проснись!” - Хотел сказать дух мальчику, мирно спавшему на дне лодки, но он не мог говорить.

Лодка причалила, старик триумфально и на зависть всем другим рыбакам в деревне сгрузил свой улов и невероятно довольный отправился на рынок, а золотой мальчик продолжал размеренно сопеть. Ненастный день сменился тихой, ясной ночью, и сияние малыша почти угасло, как будто стесняясь яркого серебряного света луны. Дух почти было отчаялся, когда малыш (пожалуй, он немного подрос с тех пор, как попался в сети), наконец, открыл глаза.

Если бы дух мог не отрываясь смотреть в эти большие, ярко-зелёные глаза, он не задумываясь сделал бы это. Он смотрел бы в них веками - настолько божественны они были.

Мальчик поелозил по лодке в поисках более удобной позиции, поднял ладошку, за которую зацепился дух, и поднёс её ближе к глазам.

\- Ты будешь моим шинки? - спросил он, и голос его был высоким, но тон - серьёзным.

“Да!” - ответил бы дух, если бы мог говорить.

\- Да! - повторил он и с удивлением обнаружил, что теперь у него есть форма и голос.

\- Я назову тебя Отабек. Имя сосуда - Курума.

Отабек моргнул. Потом моргнул ещё раз. Он осмотрел себя - две руки, две ноги, футболка, джинсы. Ощупал - два уха, два глаза, нос, рот, зубы. Он был почти, как живой - не шёл только пар изо рта в эту холодную ночь.

Мальчик с небольшим трудом сел и протянул ему чуть подрагивающую руку. Отабек подумал, что, возможно, у него кружится голова от долгого сна и быстрого роста (к этому моменту он выглядел, как ребёнок лет шести).

\- Меня зовут Юра, - улыбнулся золотоволосый мальчик с изумрудными глазами. - И я приношу удачу.


End file.
